The present invention relates to a twin-wire former for the production of a fiber web, in particular a paper web, from a fiber suspension. The invention proceeds from the basis of the twin-wire former known from British Patent 1 125 906. The features indicated in the patent include a twin wire former for producing a fiber web and particularly a paper web from a fiber suspension. Two web forming wire belts, in the form of endless loops, travel together to form a twin wire zone. The web travels between and along the path of the wire belts through the twin wire zone. The twin wire zone has three sections and the elements in those three sections are described below. The patent describes features that state, in other words, that the forming of the fiber web from the pulp suspension fed from the headbox takes place exclusively between two wire belts. Thus, there is no so-called single-wire pre-drainage path. In a first section of the twin-wire zone, the two wire belts together form a wedge-shaped inlet slot; a jet of pulp slurry coming from the headbox discharges into it. The jet strikes the two wire belts at a place where they pass over a curved drainage element; in the case of the aforementioned British patent, this is a stationary, curved forming shoe. Its curved wire guide surface is formed of a plurality of strips with drainage slots between them. This forming shoe is followed (in a second section of the twin-wire zone) by a drainage strip arranged in the other wire loop and, behind the latter, by a drainage strip arranged in the first-mentioned wire loop (and formed by a first suction box). Finally, in a third section of the twin-wire zone there are a plurality of stationary drainage elements developed as flat suction boxes.
It has been attempted for decades with twin-wire formers of the known type to produce fiber webs (in particular, paper webs) of the highest possible quality with relatively high operating speeds. Due to the forming of the web between two wires, the result, in particular, is obtained that the final fiber web has substantially the same properties on both sides (little "two-sidedness"). However, it is difficult to obtain as uniform as possible a distribution of the fibers in the final fiber web. In other words, it is difficult to obtain a good "formation", since, while the web is formed, there is always the danger that fibers will agglomerate and form flocculations. Therefore, it is attempted to form a jet of pulp slurry which pulp slurry is as free as possible of flocculations in the headbox (for instance, by means of a turbulence producer). It is, furthermore, endeavored so to influence the drainage of the fiber suspension during the web-forming that "reflocculation" is avoided as far as possible or that, after possible flocculation, a "deflocculation" (i.e. a breaking up of the flocculations) takes place.
It is known that a curved drainage element arranged in the first section of the twin-wire zone and, in particular, a stationary curved forming shoe developed in accordance with the aforementioned British Patent 1 125 906 counteracts the danger of reflocculation. This is true also of the drainage strips arranged in the British Patent in the second section of the twin-wire zone. Nevertheless, the danger of reflocculation is not completely eliminated in the arrangement according to said British Patent. Since the number of drainage strips there is very small, a large part of the web-forming takes place in the region of the following flat-suction boxes. They, to be sure, are of high drainage capacity so that the web-forming can be completed in the region of the last flat suction boxes (i.e. the so-called main drainage zone, in which a part of the fiber material is still in the form of a suspension, terminates in the region of the flat suction box). The flat suction boxes, however, are not able to avoid reflocculation or to break up flocculations which have already occurred.
In order to control these last-mentioned difficulties, a web-forming device known under the name of "Duoformer D" has been developed (TAPPI Proceedings 1988 annual meeting, pages 75 to 80). This known web-forming device is part of a twin-wire former which has a single-wire pre-drainage zone. In the twin-wire zone there are provided, in the one wire loop, a plurality of strips which are fixed in position but adjustably supported, namely, on the bottom of a suction box which drains in upward direction. Furthermore, a plurality of resiliently supported strips are provided in the other wire loop. By this resilience of the last-mentioned strips, the following result can be obtained: For example, upon an increase of the amount of suspension entering between the two wire belts, the flexibly supported strips can move away somewhat. In this way, the danger (which is present when only firmly supported strips are used) is eliminated of a backing up taking place in the fiber suspension in front of the strips. Such a backing up could destroy the fiber layers which have been formed up to then on the two wire belts. In other words, with this known web-forming device, a drainage pressure, once established, remains constant due to the resiliently supported strips even upon a change in the amount of suspension fed or upon a change in the drainage behavior of the fiber suspension. Therefore, automatic adaptation of the web-forming device to said changed conditions occurs.
With this known web-forming device, fiber webs of relatively good formation can also be formed. With respect to this, however, the demands have increased considerably recently, so that further improvements are desirable.